


Minima?

by Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: My First Work in This Fandom, My proofreader aproves of my oc, Pls do not be to judgemental
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 17:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds/pseuds/Gray_skies_and_pink_clouds
Summary: Minima Le Strange has been in the foster care system for four years now. Two years ago her sister ran away leaving her heart broken.Lena Le Strange was on her own for two years. She ran away from her foster home leaving her sister there. Lena would be lying if she said she didn't miss her.Two girls just want a family and they are very close to getting one.





	1. Leaving Something (Someone) Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys me again sorry I haven't posted in a few months anyway here is my DuckTales fic I promised. I will be posting every Tuesday and Thursday.

PROLOGUE  
"Hey, Lena?" Webby asks one morning the two girls were sitting in Webby's room.  
"Yeah" she replies not looking up from her book.  
"Before we met, had you always lived under the amphitheater?" Lena didn't like discussing her past which was understandable considering what she had been through.  
"No contrary to popular belief I had a rather 'normal' life until I was like… I don't know ten" this was news to Webby, why had Lena never said anything about this before. Maybe she had a family.  
"So… you had a family?" Webby asked nervously.  
"Yeah" Lena offered no follow up just went back to reading.  
"What happened?" This time Lena looked up.  
"Dad died in a car accident when I was eight Mom went missing when I was ten" she opened her mouth as if to say something but shut it promptly.  
Lena was hiding something Webby was sure of it.  
"So what happens after that?"  
"I was in the foster care system for two years then I ran away" she finished.  
"That's it that's your life story?"  
"Basically" Webby knew Lena was holding something back but she wasn't going to push Lena. Webby knew that Lena would tell her when she felt comfortable.  
CHAPTER 1  
Minima POV

My alarm goes off at 6 am I jump out of bed, throw on my dress and brush through my hair. I never did much with my hair it just lay flat naturally and didn't tangle. It used to annoy my sister that how perfect my hair was because before she cut it so short she would spend thirty minutes every day just to put her hair in a ponytail. I tie my purple bow in my hair, grab my backpack and jump out of my window on the second story and land a little too gracefully.  
I start walking down the street and see through a car window a little girl asleep. I remember when both my parents were alive and we would go on road trips. My sister and I would always fall asleep within the first 15 minutes.  
I turn the corner and look at the bus route. I pull out my map and examine it.  
“See if I take the green bus I can make it by 8,” I mumble to myself, “but if I take the orange bus I will make it by 8:30 but less waiting at the bus stop.”  
Ever since my first foster home, I have never liked staying in one place. A little girl alone at a bus stop usually arouses suspicion. Not only that it means my foster parents will be able to find me easier. Not that they care about my well being they would just be upset if the paycheck I come with went missing. After deciding to take the orange bus I sit down on the bench.  
“Lena you better be here,” I say to myself, “because if you're not I have to figure out how to get to New York. Not exactly a day trip.”  
“Hey, Minnie” I turn my head to see my friend from the foster care system, Matthew McKallister.  
“Hi, Mattie”  
“Don't call me Mattie”  
“Don't call me Minnie.”  
“You runnin’ away?”  
“No found a lead.” Matthew is the only person who knows about my search for my sister. He was in the foster home my sister and I were in when she ran away. He was hurt just as much as I was when she ran away. We had kind of formed a family of three.  
“Hey tell me when you find her, ” Matthew says hopefully.  
“If I find her,” I corrected him.  
“What are you doing out here anyway?” I question.  
“Don't know just thought I'd go for a walk.” He replies.  
“Of course I'm just supposed to believe that you got up a 6 am, got dressed, and walked all the way down here to just happen to see me.” I sarcastically add.  
“Look I don't know I just felt like I should come down here.”  
“Mattie you live 2 miles away from here,” I reply.  
“Yeah well, why are you taking the bus can't you just teleport or something?” Another thing only Mattie knows about me I'm a witch and a pretty good one at that.  
“Because teleportation is tiring and I'm not that good at it besides I'll just charm the bus driver to allow me to get on without paying.”  
“You know it's morally right to pay,” Matthew tells me.  
“Yeah well, it's a good thing I don't have morals.” The bus pulls up I go to get on but turn to Matthew, “You coming?” I ask.  
“No not today but tell me if you find anything.”  
“Will do,” I get on the bus and the doors shut. 

“You have to pay, young lady.” The bus driver tells me.  
I meet their eyes and stare into their soul. You will allow me to get on and not complain. While you're at it don't mention this to anyone.  
“Go ahead and sit down.” The bus driver tells me.  
I do as I'm told and sit down in the back. I pull out a granola bar from my bag and chew on it while I stare out the window. Two hours later I'm in front of McDuck manner.


	2. How Do You Know Her?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minima is interrogated by Beakly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there how are you all may I say that I suck at chapter titles and summaries. Seriously it's crazy. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.

I press the button on the gate time to break into this place.   
"Hello?" A voice I imagine belongs to an older woman "who is this?"   
"Not to worry about I beg you to let me in"  
"Not a chance in the world."  
I lace my voice with charm. This lady better let me in without me having to say my name. Names are powerful everyone knows that the only way to defeat a witch is to know her name. "Can you please let me in? I'll be on my way soon enough" I ask politely waiting for the gate to open.  
"Look I don't know who you are or what you want but please leave before I have to physically remove you." I panicked how am I going to get in. I have to find Lena.   
In a panic, I swallow hard and ask, "do you know Lena LeStrange?"

I'm in a room I think is a foyer. In front of me is a large older lady who is named Mrs. Beakly. She's calmly pacing back and forth.  
"Look if you don't know her to let me go and we can both forget about it," I say calmly although inside I'm screaming.  
"How do you know her?" She asks me finally looking at me.  
"What's it to you?" I ask. Now you might be wondering why I'm not telling the big scary lady who I am, but look if she isn't gonna tell me anything then I'm not telling her anything.  
"I am protecting the children under my care."  
"SO SHE IS HERE!" I scream I watch as Mrs. Beakley turns to me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see movement… something blue.   
"I'm going to ask this one more time" her voice snaps me back to reality. "Who are you?"  
I try to think of a reply. I'm not giving her a fake name that always goes downhill. I could tell her my name was Minnie which isn't technically a lie. For once I don't know what to do.   
I open my mouth not sure what to say but I have to say something. That's when I hear a familiar voice from behind me utter a single word that changes the whole game.   
From behind me, I hear my sister say, "Minima?".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys did you like it? If so leave kudos and comments. As always love ya'll and hope you have a good day.


	3. The First Time I Saw You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is someone at the gate and the kids have no idea who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at summaries I'm sorry

Lena's POV

Someone's at the gate. We can't see who it is from the triplets window, but we know someone's down there.   
"Dewey go down there distract the adults by trying to sneak around. Webby, go down there and actually find out what's going on" Louie says. Dewey opens his mouth as if to complain but shuts it.   
Webby and Dewey run out the door while Louie, Huey, and I turn back and look out the window. The figure is walking down the driveway towards the door.  
"Huh" I hear Huey breath beside me, "Beakley let them in?"  
"That is interesting" Louie adds. I'm still staring at the figure, for a minute I think, no, I'm crazy. It's just… the figure resembles my sister, with the purple and the black.   
"Lena" I'm pulled back to reality by Huey, "are you okay?" He looks genuinely worried. I nod and turn my head back to the window but the figure is gone.

Dewey comes back in a little later out of breath. "I think she saw me", he breathes.   
"Who? Beakley?" I hear Louie ask from behind me.   
"No the girl." I hear Huey hum an agreement.  
Just then, Webby jumped out of an air duct and landed on the floor. "Okay it's a girl, I don't know her name she wouldn't say it. She had long black hair pulled up in a large purple bow, and she was wearing a knee length black dress. She was on the short side no taller than Violet.   
My head was spinning, Webby had given an exact description of my little sister.   
"I'm going downstairs to see her" I hear myself say. I feel my legs start to head towards the door, my hand reaches out and turns the knob. I feel like I'm more gliding then walking. I start to head down the stairs, I can hear the Webby and the triplets yelling at me to turn around. I don't   
I'm about halfway down the stairs when I hear her voice. I know it's her now. I reach the bottom and peak around the corner I see the back of her hair. I don't know what to do so I stop thinking.  
I step out somehow Ms. Beakley hasn't noticed me yet. I feel my mouth start moving I don't know what I'm going to say but I keep going anyway.   
"Minima?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter but don't worry Minima will be back it might just take a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hope you enjoyed this. Please leave kudos and comments.


End file.
